Puente Blackfriars
by KareeMaj
Summary: Después de un incidente fatal, Arthur y Alfred se ven involucrados en una seria de problemas mayores por una mala reacción; pero no son los únicos afectados, puesto que después comparten con Lovino y Antonio una situación similar, con un enemigo mortal en común: la mafia. Pero afortunadamente, no todo es malo; porque por suerte el puente no habla...
1. Chapter 1

El lugar era mucho más que sombrío y sucio, pero poco le importaba a él en esos momentos. Después de todo, eran lugares como esos donde la atmósfera tomaba un matiz especial combinándose de manera perfecta con la noche nublada en la ciudad. Casi podía afirmar que aquel bar, que por mera elegancia al caso los ingleses llamaban _pub_, era mucho más que peligrosos, puesto que no era necesario ser demasiado inteligente para ver los rostros con el ceño marcado y miradas oscuras, tal vez por lo cometido o por la cantidad de alcohol que habían bebido ya durante toda la noche; pero eso era un hecho que trataba de ignorar, aunque nadie podía realmente ignorar su presencia y eso era algo, que por primera vez en su vida, lamentaba.

Miro su reloj, como lo había hecho varias veces durante todo el tiempo que llevaba sentado en la barra; marcaba las once y veintitrés de la noche. Pronto serían las doce de la noche, y seguía sin divisar a quien estaba esperando. Suspiro pesadamente, y pidió en un susurro casi inaudible al camarero una cola, una de las tantas bebidas que había ingerido, puesto que no era de su gusto beber demasiado alcohol, como seguramente, lo habría hecho cualquier otro hombre que estuviera en el lugar. El camarero sonrió con malicia, e hizo como pidió el joven, no sin antes darle una mirada cómplice, a lo cual, el rubio solo respondió con una ligera sonrisa, casi forzada por el cansancio que se acumulaba en sus ojos. Acomodo los lentes en su rostro, dio un sorbo pequeño, y siguió esperando.

**-¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?**-le pregunto el camarero, recostándose un poco sobre la barra, frente al joven

**-No… ¿Es muy evidente? ¿Demasiado?**

**-Bastante muchacho, pero si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibido, yo me quedaría callado; tu acento te delata**

**-Gracias…realmente es la primera persona que me habla con algo de cordialidad**-rio bajito, como ahogando un suspiro

**-Bueno, ya sabes lo que piensa la mayoría de personas por acá de los estadounidenses, pero yo en ti no veo más que un chico perdido, a decir verdad**

Dirigió una mirada vacía a su bebida, y reviso su reloj de nuevo. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos.

**-¿A quién esperas? Estas no son horas para citas, y menos lugar para citas-** sonrió burlonamente

**-¡Yo…! La verdad, esa persona ni siquiera debe de saber que estoy aquí, pero lo estoy buscando…**

**-¿Buscas problemas?**

**-¡No, no señor! Es…es una larga historia…**

Repentinamente, su improvisado intento de conversación con un completo desconocido se vio interrumpido por el seco sonido del vidrio al quebrarse; se escuchó de una manera estridente en todo el establecimiento, e inmediatamente, casi por instinto de supervivencia, giro su mirada hacia el lugar donde se había generado en sonido, para después quedar atónito por lo que observaba: quien estaba buscando, sostenía en su mano lo que era antes una vaso de cerveza, quebrado con violencia, y sus ropas impregnadas del líquido; y bajo el, yacía en el suelo un hombre que se cubría con dolor y quejidos fuertes sus rostro, ensangrentado…

Entonces quedo allí, sentado, observando la escena con un deleite masoquista, tratando de convencerse de que efectivamente, quien estaba buscando había atacado a este hombre, aparentemente de la nada; pero luego, quien había sido atacado, un hombre de mucha más edad, tomo con violencia el cuello de la camisa del joven, y lo tiro contra una de las mesas, arremetiendo con fuerza sus puños sobre el rostro de su oponente, quien lograba evitar algunos, y ganarse otros con desdén y más puro que los primeros. En muy poco tiempo, cayeron al suelo, donde fue ganando fuerza el más mayor arremetiendo cada vez con más fuerza, y el menor, perdiéndola.

Pocos habían en el bar, y quienes estaban, carecían de conciencia debido al alcohol, algunos ni siquiera levantaron su cabeza de la mesa; pero el no, no había llegado desde tan lejos solo para ver a quien estaba buscando recibiendo una paliza en un bar como ese; un impulso ajeno a si mismo le indicaba que debía intervenir, puesto que quien resultaría afectado, no era un desconocido, y hacia parte de sus mejores recuerdos, debía protegerlo, debía hacer algo. En menos de lo que pensó, dejo su lugar en la barra, y corrió hacia la pelea derribando varias sillas y mesas en su camino. Luego, por solo instinto, tomo lo más cercano a él, vio una silla vieja de madera, la tomo de su respaldo, y asesto con ella salvajemente en la cabeza del sujeto desconocido, varias veces con lo que aún quedaba de silla, hasta que este cayo pesadamente en el suelo encima del más joven, que miraba impactado como trozos enteros de madera caían a su alrededor cuando unos segundos antes, él era el atacado.

El de lentes detuvo sus golpes al ver el hombre caer definitivamente, y con sus ojos azules que ahora reflejaban el pánico y cargo de conciencia por lo ocurrido, miraban el cuerpo sin moverse de lugar, solo soltando el respaldo y las astillas que quedaron pegadas a lo que antes solía llamar silla, dejándolo caer al suelo. Por otra parte, quien estaba en el suelo, bajo el individuo, reacciono de su aturdimiento y empujo de un golpe el cuerpo a un lado, para luego, arrastrarse por el suelo lejos de él, agitado, con el rostro amoratado y con sangre saliendo de su boca, que limpio con un brusco movimiento con su mano. Luego, miro hacia arriba, a quien aparentemente, lo había salvado de continuar con aquella pelea. Sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron, estremecidos, entre sorpresa y furia desatada…

**-¡A-Alfred! ¡Pero que…!?**

Ignoro la mirada confusa del muchacho, y volvió a acercarse al hombre mayor, para tomarle, con sus dedos temblorosos, el pulso en el cuello. Y sintió palidecer, sintió como su ritmo cardiaco paraba durante algunos segundos y le robaba el aliento. Una mueca horrorizada se formó en su rostro, y después de intentar modular varias veces, logro decir algo coherente

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Está muerto! ¡Esta jodidamente muerto!**

**-¡¿Qué!?-** se llevó las manos a la frente, jalando un poco sus cabellos rubio cenizo, arrepentido

Los presentes, algunos que no habían bebido lo suficiente como para caer sobre la mesa, les observaban con terror, pero sus miradas se chocaron dirigiéndose una mirada cómplice y decidida. Lentamente, quien tenía el rostro amoratado se levantó del suelo y trato de limpiar el polvo de sus pantalones, mientras el otro solo le observaba tratando de fijarse en todas las heridas que había en su cuerpo

**-¡Ustedes dos!**-hablo fuerte y autoritariamente el camarero**-No quiero eso aquí, llévenselo, no deseo que la policía venga y me interrogue por culpa de ustedes, ¡Y mas les vale que sea rápido!**

* * *

**-¡Puedo saber qué diablos hacías ahí!?**- dijo fuertemente, casi gritando, y totalmente enojado, el de ojos verdes, mientras conducía rápidamente su Mini Cooper a través de las calles desoladas de la ciudad y agarraba la cabrilla con evidente furia y desespero

**-¡Estaba buscando Arthie, solo eso!**-le respondió casi haciendo un mohín, mientras apoyaba su codo en la manija de la puerta; sentado en la puerta de copiloto

**-¡No me digas Arthie, carajo! ¡Y para que me necesitas!?-** doblo una esquina a la izquierda

**-Yo ya te había dicho, obtuve una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Londres, y no tengo nadie más que me de alojamiento ¡Mi padre ya había hablado contigo! Pero está bien, está bien, lo olvidaste, pero ya vez, si el héroe no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente estarías muerto…**

**-¡Pero ahora alguien está muerto, pedazo de imbécil! Además, por supuesto que sí, me dejas esperando divertirte más en esa porquería de país y me dejas aquí, solo, con los tontos de mis hermanos, yo también me divertí mucho ¡Gracias!**

**-¡Arthur, era mi padre!**

**-¡Y yo tu amigo, prácticamente tu hermano! ¡Era tan necesario buscarme en un bar!?**

**-No contestabas al celular, tuve que hacerlo**

Frunció su ceño de una forma más nerviosa que enojada, y paro el auto en la mitad del puente Blackfriars, donde abrió la puerta del pequeño auto con fuerza y la cerro en misma medida, por lo cual Alfred hizo lo mismo siguiéndolo

**-¿Qué haces?**

Ignorando por completo la pregunta, saco las llaves de su bolsillo con cierta impaciencia y abrió la cajuela del auto, para dejar que las luces del puente alumbraran el cuerpo que yacía dentro de allí, rodeado de algunas cosas más que tenía en la cajuela

**-Hay que deshacernos de el…**

**-Pretendes… ¿Tirarlo al puente?**

**-¡No tonto! Flotara y se enteraran de todo el incidente…No sé ni que debiera hacer…Y apesta a cerveza**

**-Igual que tu**

**-Cállate**

Ambos miraron meditativamente el cadáver, sin hallar realmente una solución al muy evidente problema, y sintiendo algo de paranoia, de culpa por lo que habían hecho; pero en cierto momento, el estadounidense se fijó en el resto de cosas en la cajuela: algunas bolsas plásticas, un maletín pequeño, soga…unos ladrillos

**-Arthie, ¿porque tienes ladrillos en la cajuela?**

El susodicho ahogo un suspiro de exasperación

**-Hay algo en el antejardín que debo reparar; algunos de los ladrillos que sostienen las barandas hacia la calle ya están muy picados y pensaba en reparar eso este fin de semana…Pero…**-callo durante un momento, meditativo- **Creo que hay algo más importante por hacer ahora**

Trato de jalar al hombre de los pies y sacarlo, pero era evidentemente muy pesado, cosa que Alfred noto con facilidad y lo cargo sin esfuerzo sobre su hombro

**-Ya veo porque lo mataste…**

**-¡Era un villano!-** el solo pensar que lo había matado le erizaba del temor y remordimiento

Poco después, luego de hacer un inmenso trabajo con la soga, lograron amarrar al cuerpo los ladrillos que había en la cajuela, para después acercarse cautelosamente al borde del puente, el rubio más alto sostenerlo por un momento, y después dejarlo caer al agua, donde se hundía poco a poco. Ambos se quedaron apoyados en la baranda del puente, mirando hacia abajo, como el agua pasaba y quien hace poco había tirado, ya había desaparecido de su vista, al parecer, sin ningún rastro.

**-No puedo creer que es mi primer día en Londres y mate a alguien**

**-Matamos**

**-¿Por qué lo atacaste, Arthur!? Pudimos haber evitado todo esto ¡Me siento sucio!**

**-Tuve que hacerlo**

**-¿Por qué!?**

**-¿Recuerdas a mi padre, el comandante de la policía?**

**-Si…**

**-Bueno, en estos días clausuro un establecimiento donde se vendía droga. Y el hombre que acaba de hundirse…era el expendedor, y noto de inmediato que yo era su hijo. Vi sus intenciones de matarme, y yo solo quería dejarlo inconsciente, por eso lo ataque con el vaso de cerveza. No funciono…**

**-…Mierda…**

Suspiro honda y profundamente, para después mirar hacia arriba y dejar de condensar su aliento en la helada noche

**-Creo que tan pronto noten su ausencia, será el principio de esto. Estamos jodidos**

La mirada azul no pudo esconder el temor, pero al mismo tiempo, el coraje y exaltación que le generaba la situación.

**-Esta vez no te voy a dejar solo, lo prometo. Promesa de héroe**- Entonces le dedico una amplia y blanca sonrisa, abrazándolo con fuerza


	2. Chapter 2

**-Así que… ¿Qué vas a estudiar en la Universidad?**

Dejo de mirar el televisor para observarle directamente a los ojos, y le respondió con un pedazo de pan, aun en su boca

**-Ingeniería Física**

El rubio, cuyas cejas era bastante prominentes, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una expresión de incredulidad respecto a lo que había oído, mientras que Alfred solo observaba el televisor sin notar su expresión; tan solo concentrado en su café y su sándwich. Carraspeo entonces un poco la garganta y trato de sonar lo más casual posible…

**-¿Estas…seguro de que esa es tu carrera?**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!** –Le sonrió enérgicamente **-Entre todas las asignaturas de la secundaria mis mejores notas estaban en Física y Química; además de Educación Física, claro, pero yo puedo con todo ¡Porque además de fuerte y guapo, soy inteligente! ¡Como todo un héroe!**

Fue justo ahí cuando su expresión de incredulidad paso a una de evidente disgusto

**-Procura no hablar tan alto; no sea que noten que eres un americano idiota.**

**-¡Sabes que no!**

**-¡Shh!**

Se levantó y boto en un cesto cercano del su mesa en la cafetería su vaso de café, tomo su bolso, y le indico al menor que lo siguiera al interior de las oficinas de la Universidad, lo cual era realmente un montón de cubículos alumbrados con luces blancas incandescentes. Pasaron entonces dos cubículos más al fondo, y Arthur saco una carpeta de su bolso, y golpeo ligeramente sobre uno de los cubículos, donde se encontraba una mujer evidentemente atareada con papeleo, pero que después alzo su mirada y con ello los lentes que posaban delicadamente sobre su nariz, sonriendo ligeramente.

**-Oh, Arthur, querido ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que vienes acompañado, buenos días…No te había visto por aquí**

**-¡Buenos días!**- respondió enérgicamente el de lentes

**-Buenos días, Señora Thompson, él es nuevo, es becado-**

**-¡Ah! ¡Eres el chico que viene de Estados Unidos! ¿Estudiaras Ingeniería Física? ¿Vienes de Texas, cierto?**- se dispuso de nuevo en su escritorio a teclear en su computador, mientras el aludido pasaba documento tras documento que la secretaria le pedía. Luego de haber terminado todos los tramites de rutina, y de haber dado unas instrucciones previas a Alfred, la señora Thompson se quitó los lentes y los dejo colgando de su cuello

**-Has de ser un estudiante ejemplar ¡Sigue así jovencito!**

Sonrió, orgulloso, hasta que recordó lo sucedido en la noche anterior…y súbitamente, su rostro empalideció con rapidez, asustando tanto a la secretaria como al británico.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-¡S-si! Estoy bien, solo no desayune bien esta mañana**

* * *

**-¿P-puedes creer que yo, mate a alguien?-** dijo con nerviosismo mientras devoraba con rapidez una hamburguesa

Su interlocutor suspiro pesadamente, sintiéndose también incomodo por mencionar el tema, el cual le estresaba, le desconcentraba, le hacía pensar en las consecuencias. Terminada la hora del almuerzo, ambos tomaron sus respectivos maletines y se dirigieron a la salida, manteniendo aun ese silencio incomodo, hasta el momento que Arthur apago la alarma de su carro, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a conducir. Miro entonces en el espejo para dar reversa al auto, pero el reflejo allí le mostro la imagen de dos hombres que actuaban de manera extraña, comparada con el común de estudiantes, y además, mientras caminaban miraban a todos lados, con las manos siempre en sus bolsillos…

Recordó entonces uno de los folios de su padre, donde estaban las fotos de algunos integrantes de un cartel de traficantes de droga muy conocido, y dos de las fotos eran bastante parecidas a los hombres que merodeaban el lugar…Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas de par en par, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y trato de agacharse lentamente en su puesto en el auto, para luego jalar la muñeca de su acompañante hacia abajo con fuerza

**-Arthur…amigo… ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Solo agáchate, lo más que puedas**

**-Pero ¿Por qué? Estaba a punto de abrir el paquete de…**

**-¡Agáchate, maldita sea!**

A regañadientes, se agacho con evidente incomodidad en su puesto, tratando de ocultarse lo más que podía, pero sin entender lo que ocurría; tan solo viendo como la mirada del británico estaba puesta en el retrovisor, al cual se estiro un poco para girarlo y tener mejor vista. Observo con total concentración y detenimiento las figuras que se reflejaban; viendo como los hombres parecían buscar entre la multitud a un alguien en especial, para que luego, uno de ellos susurre al oído del otro algo más y salgan del lugar, detrás de otros jóvenes que caminaban con tranquilidad hacia el oriente de la ciudad. Suspiro con más tranquilidad, viendo cómo se alejaban, y volvió a acomodarse en su silla, al igual que su acompañante, el cual aún le miraba con extrañeza.

**-¿Qué fue eso?**-dijo mientras buscaba comodidad en su silla

**-Creí que nos habían venido a buscar por lo de ayer…**

Casi se ahoga con la mención de lo ocurrido – **¿La policía?!**

**-¡No, idiota! ¡El resto de la mafia!**

Se acomodó en su puesto con cierta impaciencia, y nuevamente, encendió el auto, intentando dar reversa al auto con tranquilidad, mientras se mordía ligeramente los labios por la exaltación que le había generado la situación de unos segundos antes. Retrocedieron unos metros hacia atrás, y tomo luego la vía para acelerar hacia adelante y marcharse, por fin, a su casa, como lo había estado esperando toda la mañana.

**-Arthie… creo que las personas de las que me estabas hablando…no venían por nosotros…**

Giro rápidamente su cabeza, a punto de modular alguna explicación sarcástica, como era su costumbre con el joven americano; su relación jamás podría ser amable del todo, y de eso era bastante consciente, pero justo cuando se giraba para contestarle, sus ojos pudieron ver, por un ligero momento, lo mismo que el veía; aunque estuviera lejos de ser positivo. Aguzo un poco la mirada y se acercó más al vidrio de la ventana de su pequeño auto, y vio como los hombres de los cuales sospechaba que los estaban buscando, por el contrario, parecían no haber estado buscándolos, sino buscando a otros jóvenes, que también giraron su mirada rápidamente hacia atrás, y al verse seguidos por los desconocidos empezaron a correr rápidamente tratando de perderse entre las calles. De no haberlos reconocidos, tal vez, y solo tal vez, no se hubiera preocupado, pero por el contrario, su respiración se hizo más agitada y discontinua; puesto que sabía perfectamente quienes eran

**-¿Por qué los están siguiendo?! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Acelera!**

**-¡Alfred estás loco! Tú no quieres más problemas, yo no quiero más problemas**

**-¡Pero les va a hacer daño! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, solo viendo! Ya sabes quienes son esos dos delincuentes, ¡Algo malo han de hacerles!**

No pensaba realmente; estaba exaltado, nervioso, impaciente, más nervioso. Y ahora contaba con una carga adicional: la mirada azul y decidida de Alfred, que parecía destellante y no muy dispuesta a escuchar una objeción de nuevo. Realmente, no recordaba haber visto a alguien tan decidido a ayudar a alguien en mucho tiempo; había crecido pensando que ser egoísta era la mejor manera de sobrevivir, pero ahora sentado junto a él, incluso si lo pensaba y analizaba, no habría forma de decir "no"…

…

Al diablo.

Corto el contacto visual con el menor y giro bruscamente la cabrilla; pisando con agresividad el acelerador, no dejando en el lugar nada más que el chirrido de las llantas contra el asfalto, hacia adelante…

**-¡Mas me vale que no me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo!**

**-¡Solo acelera!**

Mientras conducía frenéticamente a través de las calles, esquivando uno que otro auto y ganándose un insulto de parte de los otros conductores, mientras Alfred le indicaba por donde creía que se habían dirigido; alcanzándolos a tres cuadras, donde redujo la velocidad, y trato de hacerse pasar como un conductor más en la vía para no llamar la atención de los delincuentes, pero vigilándolos atentamente.

**-Arthur ¿Quiénes son ellos?**

**-Agh…eso te lo explico luego…**

Los dos estudiantes que habían salido hace poco de la universidad, y que habían emprendido la huida, miraban desesperadamente a ambos lados de la vía y corrieron hacia el interior de una calle, que al parecer desconocían, pues si supieran como era realmente, nunca habrían caminado hacia adentro de una calle sin salida. Arthur reprimió un grito de exasperación dándole un fuerte golpe a la cabrilla, mientras Alfred solo miraba hacia atrás siguiendo los movimientos de los maleantes, que pronto descubrieron el lugar hacia donde se habían dirigido los dos estudiantes, y corrieron hacia allí, sacando de sus bolsillos un par de pistolas.

**-¡Van armados!**

**-¡Serán imbéciles! ¡Entraron a un callejón sin salida!**

**-Oh no…**

**-¡No Alfred! ¡No hay nada más que podamos hacer por ellos!**

**-¿Estás seguro?- dijo con fuerza mientras robaba el control de la cabrilla y giro hacia la izquierda, hacia el callejón**

**-¡Estas demente, estúpido! ¡No pretenderás que vayamos hacia el callejo, así, desarmados!**

**-¡Algo se nos ocurrirá!**

Quito su mano de un golpe de la cabrilla, se puso su cinturón, y por segunda vez en el día, golpeo con fuerza el acelerador, cruzando la calle a toda velocidad, con dirección al callejón

**-¡Ponte el cinturón! ¡Rápido!**

El estadounidense obedeció casi por instinto, aferrándose más a la silla hacia atrás…

En apenas unos segundos, el auto cruzo la calle con bastante velocidad, y ya dentro del callejo, se llevó algunas basuras a su paso; tenia a unos pocos metros a los desconocidos que tenían sus pistolas apuntando hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban contra la pared. Arthur piso con mucha más fuerza el acelerador, mientras Alfred le observaba atónito por lo que hacía. La velocidad del auto aumento en muy poco tiempo y…

Un fuerte golpe en la parte frontal del auto, seguido de la activación del sistema de airbags del auto, junto con un fuerte quejido fue lo único que pudieron escuchar en esos segundos y de lo que pudieron ser completamente conscientes. Alfred, que gracias a su agilidad había alcanzado a abrocharse el cinturón, estaba totalmente agradecido de haberlo hecho, aunque después de quitar la bolsa de su cara, se llevó sus manos a la frente, adolorido, y noto que sus lentes ya no estaban en su cara. Arthur, por su parte, se deshizo rápidamente de lo que lo protegió del choque, y se bajó del auto. Vio entonces, que además de que las direccionales habían quedado encendidas, los dos atacantes estaban en el suelo, aparentemente inconscientes

**-¡Ar-Arthur! ¡Por amor al cielo, nos has salvado!**- la mirada del moreno se ilumino cuando vio al británico, que no pudo responderle con nada más que con una mueca de disgusto

**-No lo hice porque quisiera; si no fuera por quien está en el auto, tal vez estarías muerto…**

Le dio algunos golpes suaves con los pies a los que, recién había atropellado, pero ninguno de ellos parecía reaccionar

**-¡Estas demente, jodido de la cabeza! ¡Cómo vas a atacar a alguien con un auto!?**-pronuncio en un reclamo entrecortado, con un evidente acento italiano; había quedado en shock después de lo mucho que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo

Alfred, aun sin encontrar sus lentes, se bajó del auto, y sintió un escalofrió en la espalda al detener su caminar y ver a los dos hombres en el suelo "Que no estén muertos, que no estén muertos…" pensó mientras se agachaba rápidamente y trataba de encontrar algún signo vital en ellos, pero solo en uno de ellos se podía sentir un pulso bastante débil

**-Creo que de nuevo lo hicimos mal, Arthur…-**empalideció

**-¿Y el quien es?! ¡Seguro es un yankee!-**siguió quejándose el italiano, tratando de retomar su compostura

**-¿Están…muertos?**- dijo el más moreno, con evidente preocupación en su rostro

**-¡Mierda!-** profirió el rubio

El delincuente que estaba gravemente herido, pero que seguía vivo, hizo un intento infructuoso de tomar de nuevo su arma, movimiento que el italiano noto, y corrió rápidamente a recoger el arma y apuntarle, tembloroso

**-¡Lovi, no!-** se interpuso su compañero y bajo el brazo con el que sostenía la pistola

Alfred hizo lo mismo, recogió la pistola del delincuente muerto, la observo, y detallo que tenía silenciador. Suspiro profunda y pesadamente, y la guardo en su bolsillo.

**-¿Ahora qué hacemos con ellos?-** pregunto el moreno

**-No se Antonio, no se…**

Alfred y Arthur se miraron. Pensaron inmediatamente en la situación de la noche anterior, y en el lugar donde solucionaron el asunto…

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Me inspiran a continuar con este proyecto. Si, si, cliché lo de "Hola soy Alfred y vengo de Texas" ¡Lo siento! Jajajaja pero amo TX. _

_Pony96: ¡Pues jamas se me había ocurrido lo de Colombia y Mexico! Pero es interesate la idea; si bueno, México es un país HERMOSO, por todo y por todos, es una lastima las cosas que hace la violencia...¡Gracias por el review!_

_Adicionalmente, prometo subir el capitulo 3 pronto ¡Lo prometo!_

_..._

_¿Reviews? :D_


End file.
